What Binds You & Me
by lvarbanova
Summary: Draco & Hermione are alone in Hogwarts as everyone has left for Hogsmeade. Draco needs Hermione's help for a tremendously complex spell that he has to perform to get himself out of a dangerous deal. Along the way they get closer than they've ever been before and they end up having to fight against creatures together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Christmas was approaching at Hogwarts and the snow swirled in the air while it disguised the paths leading away from the castle. Although daytime, there was a shade of icy darkness in the midst. Dumbledore had decided to treat his students with a trip to Hogsmeade despite fearing that a snowstorm might fall.

Hermione, although wanting to spend time with her friends, had more important things on her mind- for example the upcoming tests and assessments. Though being knowledgeable on the subject and having successfully brewed one of the hardest potions she'd came across in her second year, the Polyjuice Potion, Hermione wasn't dealing so well with Professor Slughorn's recent assignments. She had positioned herself at the largest table in the library with ancient books covering all the space. She was racing back and forth trying to figure out the equation to this potion and why it hadn't worked when she had precisely followed the instructions. Hermione was not one for mistakes so it infuriated her that she could not get a simple thing like this right.

Draco had insisted that Crabb and Goyle enjoy themselves without him at Honeydukes. He didn't want to spend time among filthy mudbloods and half-bloods while he could spend his time in the Room of Requirements coming up with a plan to escape the deal his father had made with Voldemort. He didn't want to be a part of Voldemort's army, even though he badly wanted to defeat obnoxious Potter and his peasant friends, he did not want to risk his precious life for it.

Draco sashayed theatrically through the grand staircase and into the library. He was prepared to enter the restricted section if it came to that, he needed to find a book that dealt with deal-breaking magic so he could head to the room of requirements and perform the spell. It wasn't a brilliant idea, but he had none other that wouldn't put himself or his family at risk and he didn't want to go face to face with Voldemort. He knew he couldn't win. Although he'd never admit this to anyone, he was afraid of Voldemort, and was right to be too.

The halls were empty, there were no filthy Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs walking and snickering at their senseless jokes, and this is just how he liked it. He walked past the towering bookshelves filled with ancient leather bound books. Although it didn't seem like it, Draco admired these volumes of books, they inspired him and gave him intelligence although he wouldn't be caught dead reading one. He was a very private boy and did not want to reveal himself to the outside world as he felt that no one would understand.

He reached the study tables and much to his surprise he spotted brunette locks of hair spilling over a grandiose amount of books.

Hermione heard feet shuffling towards her and she peered up intently wondering who else besides her had more important thoughts on their mind than candy canes, Pygmy Puffs or the Weasley's love potions.

"Well what have we here, Granger's natural habitat?" Draco sneered with a little smile.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? Mind you, this is a library. Have you lost your way?" Granger retorted. She stood straight with hands on her hips, flustered seeing that she had wished to spend time by herself not with Slytherin's little brat hovering with snide remarks over her shoulder.

"No, I haven't lost my way, _Granger_, I have some research reading to do." He emphasized on her name almost flirtatiously. Draco walked over to her table, leaned against the edge and with a grim look on his face said, "You're not the only one who appreciates a quiet library." He gazed into her glistening hazel eyes almost forgetting why he was here. He pulled away quickly and staggered towards the other end of the library.

Hermione wondered what all that was about. Draco had always despised her and although he was being as obscenely loathsome as always, she had seen something in his eyes, if only for a split second. She brushed it off, deciding that she'd been too preoccupied with her potion studies and had been imagining things.

A couple of minutes later Draco sauntered to the table opposite her carrying a book wrapped in fur with which he was having problems as it was almost as huge as him. "Where'd you get a book like this here?" Hermione exclaimed, "Were you just in the restricted section?" She raised her eyebrow in wonder.

"Oh calm down Granger it's not a big deal." Draco rolled his eyes, as Hermione rushed with curiosity to get a glimpse of the prohibited book. She was all for following the rules but she wouldn't deny that breaking them excited her.

She read "Dark Spells: Binding Curses" on the spine of the book, "Well I suppose you're not taking that out simply for a little light reading, so what's it for?" questioning him as she sat down and intently placed her hands on chin.

"What makes you think that I don't read?" he threw his legs up to the table, ignoring her and got comfortable opening his newly acquired volume of spells. Seeing that Hermione had nothing else to do besides fail at her potion skills, she shifted eagerly in her chair and watched him flip the pages. "What are you doing?" he said, taken aback by her decision to continue interacting with someone who'd never been amiable to her before.

"There is obviously something bothering you judging by the stern look on your face. Are you looking for a spell?" Draco nodded without looking at her. "I know my way around books, and you don't, you could use my help." She said smartly crossing her arms and squinting her eyes, waiting for a snappish reply.

"I wouldn't be caught dead with you, Granger, I don't want your help," Draco glared at Hermione, slightly bothered "but I'm forced to need it." He ruffled his hands through his hair and sighed. Hermione was delighted that she finally had something more interesting to do than figuring out Slughorn's potions.

"What do you know about breaking or unbinding a deal?" He questioned, eagerly waiting for Hermione to have the answer he'd been waiting for.

"Do you mean like an unbreakable vow?" Hermione's eyes widened wondering what Draco had gotten himself into.

"Not entirely, it's in many ways like the unbreakable vow, but it's a two sided deal, if one of the parties doesn't keep their loyalty and oaths, they will die. I need to know if there is a way to break this deal without suffering the consequences."

"I've heard of spells but they require very powerful wizards and precise application of dark magic, yet it's not confirmed that they might work." A look of concern washed over her face. "What exactly is this about?"

Draco was not certain if he should share this secret of his with the muggle-born girl that was sitting beside him. He couldn't trust her because he didn't understand why she was offering to help; he'd been so awful to her over the years. He sat uneasy in silence trying his best to avoid answering Hermione's questions.

She was staring at him, gesturing for an answer with her hands. "If you're talking to me about this it means that you have exhausted all your options and you have no idea what to do. Let me help." she concluded.

Draco leaned in, although there was no one nearby, he couldn't risk anyone hearing this. "My father made a deal with Vol.. you-know-who. I have to.. to...do something for him.. and he'd give us back Lucya, my sister.." he trailed off into silence.

"Is it something dangerous?" Hermione paused and pondered with worry. She didn't like Draco very much but she didn't want to see him in a pool of his own blood, either.

"It might be. I don't want to be on his.. his.. Army. I don't want to kill the people that he wants me to. " Draco whispered this so softly as if saying or considering it was a sin.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do!" Hermione blurted out.

"He has my sister in custody and has forced my father to bind the deal with magic. If I don't do this, they all die." Draco groaned in despair.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hermione finally made her decision.

"That's okay, I'll help you to find a way to break this bind, there's always a way around magic." Hermione suggested. She stood up and started to drag the book across the table.

Draco grabbed her hand and she spinned around, hand dropping the book on the table as she found Draco's face centimeters away from hers and his hand tightly squeezing her own. "Why are you doing this for me?" Draco's questioningly stern eyes pierced deeply into hers. She trembled a little under his hold; he was strong and wouldn't let go. "I'm helping you because I want Voldemort defeated and by the looks of it, so do you." Draco let go of her once he heard the reply and decided it was reasonable enough. He wasn't going to trust her, but he wasn't going to brush away any help he could get. He needed it.

;i;


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The two wizards were buried under a mountain of books. Hermione glanced towards the clock that was slightly off place above the main entrance of the library. "We have got to get those books back into the restricted section before they catch us and we get expelled!"

"Loosen up, Granger, there isn't anyone here." Draco scoffed at the girl in frenzy. He strode towards a wooden railing behind the bookshelves and leaned over to the window but he saw nothing.

The air around thickened as tiny water droplets suspended in the distance. What were once gentle flakes of white were now a harsh combination of ice. The dense snow collided with the ground violently and thrashed against Hogwarts' frozen lakes. Specks and pellets of ice pounded against the window. When Draco saw no students heading back amidst the blend of fog and storm, he grinned to himself.

"Are they all coming back?" Hermione questioned before looking out the window. "Well that was unexpected…" She trailed off.

Draco spun around grandly as he closed the space between himself and the witch, glaring into her eyes as he'd done before. He licked his lips intently. "Looks like it's just you and tonight."

"Okay Malfoy, would you stop flashing your glittery eyes at me, it takes much more to get me interested."

Draco crouched, repeatedly beating at his thighs as he erupted with laughter. "Me? Trying to seduce you? I thought you'd know better."

"I was only joking," she teased, as they retreated back to their research.

They spent a few more hours researching through the last of the books they'd picked out but found nothing. Hermione suggested that maybe Dumbledore's personal library might contain more information and since he'd accompanied the students out of the school, his office would be unoccupied. Thankfully, Hermione had spent enough time around Harry to know the password to unlock his chambers.

They stood outside the office entrance and Hermione firmly pronounced "knitting patterns". Draco gave a hideous grimace and shook his head as he the platform lifted them up into the office. They were greeted by a cheerful Phoenix perched on a horizontal rod in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"He's got a billion books, we're never going to find anything!" Draco rolled his eyes pessimistically.

Hermione slid her wand out of her coat waved, reciting "Accio books about deals and binding spells!" Three books instantly flew out of their position and she directed them to hover over to Draco. He took the volumes in hand and waited for Hermione to prompt their next move.

A sphere of ice hit hard against Dumbledore's window and there was a deafening smash. They ice scattered all over the office as the wind rushed in to occupy the atmosphere. In the spur of the moment, Draco had grabbed Hermione and used his coat to protect her from the incoming dangers. He tossed out his wand and with a flick the books were midair beside him. Smaller pieces of ice were raining down on the wooden floors. Draco stayed with his arms tightly wrapped around Hermione's body as they descended into the castle's hallways where the snowstorm couldn't get to them.

Hermione's heart was beating quicker than she would have liked; she wasn't sure if it had been because of Draco's arms around her and the tingling sensation she felt deep in her stomach or the surprise the snowstorm had caught her by.

After a few seconds of remaining in each other's embrace, they awkwardly pulled away, deciding to go without the mention of it.

Draco wasn't much for compassion or care but the minute he felt that the snowstorm could have been a danger to Hermione, he had felt the pressing urge to protect her. He told himself it was because he needed her to break the bind for him; but deep down he knew it had been more than that. Somehow in the last few hours they'd spent together, he'd enjoyed it much more than he was expected to.

"Everything just keeps getting better, doesn't it! To think a_ magic_ school doesn't have protection from snowstorms! This is absurd! My father will hear about this; we could have died in there!" He paused for a while from his rant to catch his breath, "Where are we going to sleep? I'm sure all the other rooms have had the same fate as Dumbledore's office." Draco deduced, once again sulking in his negativity.

"Dungeons, silly." Hermione giggled at how bad-tempered and easily irritable this boy was.

He made a face at Hermione in response to her calling him silly. They headed down towards the dungeons and made sure to avoid any windows in the vicinity.

Hermione opened the bolted dungeon door with an "Alohamora". For her it was simple, she had mastered that spell since her first year. Hermione was getting eager about this; she'd never been down to the dungeons as it was against the rules but today didn't seem like the day to be following rules. She'd already broken a few major ones as; going into the library's restricted section, breaking into Dumbledore's office and most importantly, enjoying the company of Draco Malfoy.

They entered a room in the dungeons and Draco lit it up with a "Lumos".

-;-

Granger and Malfoy found a bed with a shabbily concaved mattress that had been thrown into the deepest corner of the room. Hermione set the 3 books they took from Dumbledore's office on the table along with her wand. Draco handed her a pile of woolen blankets and she neatly unfolded them to cover the whole mattress.

"Well, I'm drained, so I'm going to go to sleep before my whole body combusts from exhaustion." Hermione joked with a frown. She placed her shoes tidily at the edge of the bed. Draco threw his own off in the middle of the room. He took the 3 books and sat on the bed leaning against the headboard.

Hermione rolled around under the covers to face him.

Draco was too busy flipping frantically through the pages to notice that Hermione was staring at him. As he referenced to each book, Hermione finally spoke. "Are you scared?"

He lifted his head up making his face into an expression that read only "I don't get scared, Granger."

Hermione argued, "You must be scared, this is Voldemort."

Draco backed away, "Don't say his name!"

He pursed his lips and closed his eyes. After a minute of silence he hesitantly admitted, "Of course I'm scared of him, he's…you know who. He could rip me to shreds. But I'm not going to go around moping and feeling sorry for myself."

Hermione's expression softened as she took his wrist firmly into her hands. "You're going to be alright. I'm going to make sure of it." She played around with his wrist and traced the outlines of his veins. Chills ran through Draco's body. He wasn't expecting Hermione to touch him and he was very aware of how close their bodies were.

He grabbed his books and pretended to ignore her ardent gaze. Hermione continued to gently trace around his wrist, and went further up his arm, which sent another round of shivers up his spine.

"What?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

"Yes?"

"You're staring."

"And?"

"It's creepy."

"You're interesting." she murmured, nibbling on her bottom lip.

The corners of Draco's mouth twitched a little as if he was trying to hide his naughty smile, "So are you, Miss Granger."

"It's interesting that you're being nice to me. Or that we're even in the same room, much less the same bed." She fidgeted, under the covers.

"I saw you reading." Draco affirmed.

"And?"

"You were so engrossed in the stories."

"Well that's how it is with reading."

"I know."

"You know?" Hermione exclaimed. "I didn't know you could even read."

"Of course I can read! I love to, in fact. It was watching you read that fascinated me and I decided to try it."

She squinted her eyes with suspicion, "Really? You're not joking? This isn't one of your sarcastic little Malfoy comments?"

"No," Draco exclaimed protectively, "I mean it. You got me interested in reading. And thank you for that."

"Wow." Hermione teased, "I barely looked at you and broke you apart, honey, you started reading!" She gave a little punch against his shoulder.

"Shut up, Granger." Draco sniggered in embarrassment.

"So what else does can this oh-so-mighty-and-intelligent new Malfoy do?" She challenged him.

Draco grasped the blankets and threw them aside as he leaned in towards Hermione, pinning her against the concrete wall. Her eyes widened and she trembled under his strong hold. He rested his hand on her cheek, closing in on the few inches that separated their lips.

He sucked on her lips gently, waiting for her to respond. Hermione responded with hesitancy. She nibbled on his as she traced the outline of his neck. He pulled away first, examining her face. She was biting her lip to prevent a smile and staring down at her fidgeting hands.

"You know, mostly I've wanted to slap you throughout the years but in the last few hours I've wanted to do this- a lot." She confessed, still looking down.

He tried to catch her gaze and muttered, "So have I, 'Mione."

"'Mione?" She grimaced.

"Yes, 'Mione." he said, licking his lips.

"So we kissed and that gives you the right to create nicknames for me?"

"It really does." He concluded, brushing his finger against the edge of her lips.

"Well, then I'll call you Dragon." She teased; proud that she'd came up with a nickname so fast.

"That's not even a nickname," he shook his head, "You're horrible at this."

She shifted towards Draco, and leaned in till their lips glided against each other. He'd been too worried the first time to notice that she tasted of strawberries. It blended in perfectly with his taste of mint. He traced over her upper lip with his tongue.

"Weren't you tired a few minutes ago, Granger?" he pulled away, hand still gently rubbing her neck.

"Not for this, Malfoy." She said, biting her lip, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "Have you found anything in the books?" She picked one up and flipped crudely through the pages.

"Not yet. I doubt I'll find anything in here. If even there is a spell for my situation, it'd be tricky to perform it without you-know-who coming to kill me afterwards." He frowned, massaging his temples.

Hermione jumped out of bed, took her wand in hand and incanted a spell. The rumbling and smashing of the snowstorm above stopped, silencing the whole of their room, the loudest sound in the room caused by their breathing.

She slipped under the covers, "You're welcome. I'm sure we'll find something soon. Now go to sleep, I suspect everyone's coming back tomorrow and… well we've got to be up early or else we'd have lots of explaining to do when Professor Snape finds us here."

They adjusted their positions and Draco lifted up his book and motioned towards his himself to lay her head on his chest.

"I'll read a little more. You're tired, go ahead and sleep, 'Mione." He stretched forward and kissed her forehead. He felt so safe around the smell of books and Hermione, while she drifted off to sleep listening to his heart beating against her ear.

;i;


End file.
